Prior art antenna systems employed gimbals to physically point the antenna in the desired direction. Some systems avoided pointing a single antenna by utilizing multiple feed horns or arrays which are electrically oriented in the position desired. In the gimbal system a disadvantage is the heavy load that is placed on the inner gimbal by the physical antenna and system structure. This load must be carried and positioned by the outer gimbals and motors, resulting in a physically cumbersome unit. In addition, problems of the second nutation for tracking incorporate design and feed problems. Multiple feed designs and electrically scan antennas are highly sophisticated, complex, and costly.